The purpose of this study is to determine the biochemical and electrolyte effects (if any) that may occur at steady-state in patients with mild to moderate renal insufficiency. Urinary acidification studies will discern whether or not this new carbonic anhydrase II inhibitor (MK-507) affect the renal handling of bicarbonate and acid excretion as compared to placebo treatment in a double-blind manner.